mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Forum:God tier troll sprites, wings or no wings
I've been meaning to bring this up for a while now. Obviously the trolls have fairy wings when they reach god tier status. But they can hide them. My question is, do we want to show them with wings in the info-box, or whithout wings? *Pro wings: It could be considered more complete. *Con wings: They take up more room and in the majority of cases we would have to edit them on because often they have been obscured or have simply never appeared in sprite mode. I'm personally in favour of having no wings, but I suppose we could also simply include the wings for those that we see with wings in sprite mode, and leave them out for those who have not been shown in sprite mode. - 12:46, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ¿por﻿ qué no los dos? Have a tab for each. - 09:15, May 18, 2013 (UTC) : I personally feel like both would be a bit redundant and the infoboxes are quite crammed already with all the tabs of different outfits. Although I guess it's certainly an option. 12:06, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I say include the sprite if we have it. All of their wings are unique, after all. 18:41, May 18, 2013 (UTC) What about that... that slideshow thingy some of the other wikis use? multiple pics, one spot. Per Ankh ED 01:45, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :We do use that on certain pages (room and house pages), however I've personally found the slideshows to have functionality issues. - The Light6 (talk) 02:46, May 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Make animated gifs like the cherub one if we have both sprites? 06:03, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :::That is actually a really good idea. Why didn't I think of that...I made that cherub gif. derp derp. If noone explicitly objects to this I'll tackle this project in a few days. 21:44, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hmm. I don't think we've seen them hide their wings while wearing their god hoods though. Or if we have, I think it was only Vriska, like, once. Normally they just hide their wings while wearing normal clothes. Which means we should only have winged images for god tier sprite mode (possible Vriska exception), which therefore I'd be inclined to say we should use. And to address one point specifically, frankly I think worrying about the space they take up is really nothing to write home about as long as we still have Jackspers Noirlecrow in the infobox. I've hated that infobox for a long time. Some...uh, sprite sprites (Erisol comes to mind) are also painfully wide. Still, other concerns stand regarding completeness of sprites where obscured. But...are there any cases where we've seen a god tier troll in sprite mode and not one instance has unobscured wings? Or that the wings can't be reconstructed completely from various instances? Not doubting. Asking Edit: Oh wow I looked at the date but not the year. Man. Why isn't this archived? I'd do it myself now but bluh bluh phone editing